marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Graciela Aguirre
Villain |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Female |age = 53 |DOB = April 23, 1964Runaways: 2.01: Gimmie Shelter |DOD = December 2017Runaways: 1.07: RefractionRunaways: 1.09: DoomsdayRunaways: 1.02: Rewind |affiliation = |tv series = Runaways (3 episodes) |actor = Marlene Forte |status = Deceased}} Graciela Aguirre was a second cousin of Molly Hernandez. She welcomed Molly into her house when her adoptive parents Dale and Stacey Yorkes attempted to keep her away from Los Angeles, and gave her an envelope left to Hernandez by her birth parents, Gene and Alice Hernandez. Aguirre was trusted with the VHS tape retrieved by Molly thanks to the envelope, which contained a video message warning against PRIDE's activities. However, she destroyed it when visited by PRIDE. As a result, Aguirre was killed by Tina Minoru so she would not stand in PRIDE's path. Biography Mysterious Letter Shortly before their death, Gene and Alice Hernandez gave Aguirre a letter meant for their daughter Molly. Aguirre was told to keep the letter in case Molly would come one day and reclaim it. As she deeply respected them, Aguirre preciously kept the letter in her home.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Welcoming Molly Hernandez Aguirre was contacted by Dale and Stacey Yorkes, who wanted to send Molly Hernandez away from Los Angeles for her own protection. Aguirre agreed to welcome Hernandez into her house. When Hernandez and the Yorkeses arrived, Aguirre remained silent as they argued over the Yorkeses' decision to leave Hernandez in Montebello. As the Yorkeses left, Aguirre told Hernandez to come with her to enjoy a meal. ]] As Hernandez had calmed down, Aguirre gave her her parents' letter, which only had a key and a single note telling Hernandez to find her elephant plush. As they did not understand what that meant, Aguirre told Hernandez that they would figure it out on the next day. She helped Hernandez to prepare her bed while Hernandez told her about the time she had lost Elian. When asked whether there was a train station nearby, Aguirre answered that there was and that she would take Hernandez there on the next day. However, on the morning, Aguirre realized that Hernandez had left the house through the window. Aguirre chose not to warn the Yorkeses, who called her in the evening to have some news of Hernandez. Aguirre told the Yorkeses that Hernandez was gone and that she had not informed them because she did not trust them, just like she though Gene and Alice Hernandez did not trust them either since they had never mentioned the letter. Aguirre then abruptly ended the call, ordering the Yorkeses to leave Hernandez alone.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday Death To be added Legacy To be added Personality To be added Equipment To be added Abilities *'Bilingualism': Aguirre is fluent in both English and Spanish. *'Marksman': Aguirre accurately shot her high-caliber sidearm to destroy the Hernandez' tape. Facilities *'Graciela Aguirre's Residence': Aguirre lived in a house in Montebello. She notably welcomed her second cousin Molly Hernandez who had been taken there by her adoptive parents Dale and Stacey Yorkes. Although Aguirre did her best to make Hernandez as comfortable as possible in her house, Hernandez left, leaving Aguirre quite bewildered about what to do. Relationships Family *Alice Hernandez † - Cousin *Gene Hernandez † - Cousin-in-Law *Molly Hernandez - Second Cousin Enemies *PRIDE **Dale Yorkes - Attempted Victim **Stacey Yorkes - Attempted Victim **Tina Minoru - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Runaways'' **''Season One'' ***''Refraction'' (mentioned) ***''Tsunami'' ***''Doomsday'' **''Season Two'' ***''Gimmie Shelter'' ***''Radio On'' (mentioned) ***''Old School'' (mentioned) ***''Rock Bottom'' (mentioned) ***''Big Shot'' (picture) Gallery R201-01489.png Assassination of Graciela Aguirre.png GAguirre-DeadBodyFound-RS2E1.jpg References Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Tina Minoru